Rei Ryghts/Ultra Dimension
Rei Ryghts is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of the fallen nation once known as Tari. She represents the Atari 2600. Her personality undergoes an extreme change between her human and goddess forms. She is the leader of the Seven Sages, who oppose the CPUs and are the antagonists in Victory and its remake. Profile Human Form Appearance In her human form, Rei has long heather blue hair and blue-green eyes that are accompanied by thin framed glasses. She wears a single hair accessory on the left side of her head which has a triangular shape at the base that is black with white and blue in the center and has second part on top which is white accompanied with blue lining. Her attire consists of a primarily black business-woman-like suit with a skull right between where her torso ends and her legs start. On her arms she wear's what appears to be two white gauntlets with blue lining and black skulls on the end. Her leg wear contains black tights and white knee high boots with black shoe laces and black bottoms with blue lining and skulls on the side. Personality Rei, in a word, is an absolute "pushover". She is very frail and has extreme confidence issues, not being able to make anyone listen to her and ends up being stepped all over as a result. She can be indecisive and even easily scared when it seems like someone is upset with her. When given even a minimal amount of power, she can go mad with it. Fortunately for this Rei, she eventually understands what she did wrong and is able to control her CPU powers. In the True Ending of the game, she has also become more confident, managing to get Abnes and Warechu back in line by threatening to return to her goddess form. Goddess Form Appearance Rei's goddess form is reminiscent of her human form, having the same long heather blue hair but becomes slightly more sky-blue as it goes down. Her eyes are a bright diamond blue and the hair accessory that she wears on her head in human form becomes doubled, now appearing on both sides. Her glasses are gone and the general look of her outfit remains but in a bodysuit form, exposing her greatly enlarged chest, and the top some of her thighs, starting a little over where the torso begins and little over the middle of her thigh. The outfit itself is still primarily black and with white sections much like her previous form. Personality When she transforms, the only word needed to describe her is "psycho." Rei becomes extremely irrational, unreasonable, and overbearing. In her human form, Rei makes a comment stating that whenever she gets a little power in her hands that she goes insane. Her goddess form is living proof of this statement due to her easily being the most powerful goddess in existence. Relationships Main Article: Rei Ryghts/Ultra Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Quotes Main Article: Rei Ryghts/Ultra Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Rei Ryghts Category:Seven Sages members Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters